The Clock Strikes Noon
The Clock Strikes Noon is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the fourth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot After a few days of quiet work of attempting to find the recently revealed Glutton Killer, Felix exclaimed that he found a lead and revealed to the division that everybody who entered Gluttony Grove must come through the train, especially the Glutton Killer. Knowing that the station was in the Irish section of Gluttony Grove, Felix and the player headed to the train station to see if the serial cannibal is targeting the French. However their investigation on the Glutton Killer came to a halt when they discovered the body of French businesswoman Alexis Gossalin, cut in half by the clock hands. Jason confirmed the victim was sliced in half by the clock hands around midnight, where the killer lured her to her death with the use of alcohol. They then interrogated Gabriel O'Callaghan, the businessman she was going to meet on the train, conductor of the train she was going to ride on, Leah Dupri, and one of the passengers on the victim's train, Quinn Williams. Soon after, Camilla entered with a smirk on her face, saying that she found the source of alcohol that the killer drugged the victim before her death. The detectives then investigated the luncheon carriage where they found clues to suspect a ticket vendor Shawn Cassidy and an Irish native cowboy Bronco Starr, who also farmed woolen sheep back at his farm in Ireland. They soon discovered that Gabriel initially planned to end his connections with the victim following her poor businesswoman work, however he changed his mind due to the fact that the Glutton Killer was trying to cause trouble. They then were informed that Shawn was planning to run away from the city, potentially derailing their investigation. Catching up with Shawn in a trench coat and fedora, he attemptted to run away but Felix and the player caught up to the escapee. He then cried, saying he felt guilty that he was the one that served her the champagne and thought that it killed her. After Felix comforted Shawn, the detectives found enough clues to arrest Quinn Williams for the murder. When the detectives confronted Quinn, she initially denied the murder but she then cracked when Felix asked her about the victim hating on her cooking. Quinn then told them that the victim had ruined her business by shutting it down after she deemed Quinn’s cooking to be “inedible” after she was convinced the chef used human meat in her meals. Quinn then lost her business and her job, therefore ruining her life. Quinn then had left Evergrace in hopes of finding a better life, however she could not find another job in the culinary department. She then found out that day that the victim had sent out information to every big culinary restaurant in the country about her “inedible cooking”, which infuriated the former chef, leading to her unscrewing the clock hands from the clock and slicing Alexis in half. Quinn then was sentenced to twenty five years in prison by Judge Dosett before he had the detectives investigate Quinn’s culinary cooking. Shortly after, Chief Wakefield told the detectives that another body had been found in the luncheon car. After the team were informed of another murder by Leah, the player and Katelyn hurried back to the train and picked up the body of young waitress Penelope O'Callaghan, who had been gutted of her organs according to Jason. They then informed Gabriel of his sister's murder at the hands of the serial killer before they investigated the train station, where they found a bloodstained piece of paper. When the player recovered the faded notes on the paper, they discovered a list of victims, approximately twenty or so crossed out, with the latest being Penelope. They then decided they had to give it over to Skylar to look over as they waited for more information. Meanwhile, on Judge Dosett's orders, the player and Felix interrogated Quinn in custody about her so-called "inedible cooking". Quinn then pointed the detectives to investigate her food samples that she had in her briefcase on the train. They then investigated the train car, where they found Quinn's briefcase before unlocking it and finding her samples of food. They then sent the food samples to Sophia and Seamus to analyze. The two analysts then revealed that there was traces of human meat in the food, but Sophia told them that she also found traces of Alexis's DNA on the containers, meaning that Alexis could've purposely sabotaged Quinn's food. After the detectives found Alexis's phone in the train car, they found texts from an unknown number who Alexis named as "The Glutton", meaning that Alexis and the Glutton Killer could've been in league. After all the events, Skylar told them that she had discovered the pattern of the Glutton Killer's killings, and that the Killer killed an Irish and then a French, repeating the simple pattern over and over, with George Rogers being French and Penelope O'Callaghan being Irish. Assuming that if the Glutton Killer kept their pattern the same, they would strike in the French next. Additionally, Seamus revealed that he had tracked the Glutton Killer's number down to a corner of the French community, known for being the home to a series of car racing. Felix and the player then decided that they had to hurry to the French street racing corner to capture the Glutton Killer before they claimed another victim. Summary Victim *'Alexis Gossalin' (found sliced in half) Murder Weapon *'Clock Hands' Killer *'Quinn Williams' Suspects Profile * This suspect uses chloral hydrate * This suspect drinks champagne * This suspect has motion sickness Appearance * This suspect wears a hat Profile * This suspect uses chloral hydrate * This suspect drinks champagne * This suspect has motion sickness Appearance * This suspect wears pinstripes Profile * This suspect uses chloral hydrate * This suspect drinks champagne * This suspect has motion sickness Appearance * This suspect wears pinstripe * This suspect wears a hat Profile * This suspect uses chloral hydrate * This suspect drinks champagne * This suspect has motion sickness Appearance * This suspect wears a hat Profile * This suspect uses chloral hydrate * This suspect drinks champagne Appearance * This suspect wears pinstripes Killer's Profile *The killer uses chloral hydrate. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has motion sickness. *The killer wears pinstripes. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Ticket, Clock Hands; New Suspect: Gabriel O'Callaghan) *Interrogate Gabriel O'Callaghan about the victim's business with him. *Examine Torn Ticket. (New Crime Scene: Train Carriage) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Photo) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: LEAH DUPRI; New Suspect: Leah Dupri) *Ask Miss Dupri about the murder that occurred. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Quinn Williams) *Interrogate Quinn Williams about knowing the victim. *Examine Clock Hands. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chloral hydrate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Luncheon Carriage. (Clues: Briefcase, Locked Box, Faded Cap) *Examine Faded Cap. (Result: Vendor Cap; New Suspect: Shawn Cassidy) *Interrogate Shawn about the murder. (Attribute: Shawn uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Bronco Starr) *Ask Bronco if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Bronco drinks champagne) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Screw) *Analyze Bloody Screw. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has motion sickness; New Crime Scene: Center Clock) *Investigate Center Clock. (Clues: Victim's Satchel, Defaced Bobblehead) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Shutdown Order) *Analyze Shutdown Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Quinn about the victim's shutdown order. (Attribute: Quinn has motion sickness, drinks champagne and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Defaced Bobblehead. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Train Oil) *Ask Leah Dupri about defacing the victim's bobblehead. (Attribute: Leah has motion sickness, drinks champagne and uses chloral hydrate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Shawn about running away from the investigation. (Attribute: Shawn uses chloral hydrate, drinks champagne and has motion sickness; New Crime Scene: Train Seats) *Investigate Train Seats. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Pack of Cash) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Romantic Letter) *Examine Letter's Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Ask Bronco about his love letter. (Attribute: Bronco uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Faded Pack of Cash. (Result: Message) *Analyze Pack of Cash. (09:00:00) *Ask Gabriel about the bribe. (Attribute: Gabriel has motion sickness, drinks champagne and uses chloral hydrate) *Investigate Carriage Table. (Clues: Food Cart, Broken Pieces) *Examine Food Cart. (Result: Bloody Canister) *Analyze Canister of Hydrate. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripe) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (4/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (4/6) *See what Leah Dupri has to say about another murder. *Investigate Luncheon Carriage. (Clue: Dead Body ID Card) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Card Revealed; New Lab Sample: Penelope O'Callaghan) *Autopsy Penelope's Body. (06:00:00) *Inform Gabriel O'Callaghan about his sister's murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Examine Bloodstained Paper. (Result: Glutton Killer's List of Victims) *Analyze List of Victims. (03:00:00) *Ask Quinn about her "inedible cooking" dilemma. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Quinn's Food Samples) *Analyze Food Samples. (03:00:00) *Investigate Train Seats. (Clue: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts from Glutton Killer) *Inform Quinn that the Glutton Killer had ruined her career. (Reward: Chef's Cap) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove